


Sulk

by QuintusH4Z4RD



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, erisol moirails? how strange, this was a request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintusH4Z4RD/pseuds/QuintusH4Z4RD
Summary: Sollux finds his moirail sulking.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request! Never would have thought of pale Erisol but this is sweet!  
> Wrote this ages ago

Eridan Ampora was the king of sulking. He sulked over little things like other trolls stealing from his private wand pile, he sulked over nobody wanting to be Matesprits with him.  
Whatever he happened to be sulking about, his moirail, Sollux Captor, would find him and calm him down with paps or perhaps shooshes if the situation called for it.

Today, Eridan curled up on his wand pile, muttering profanities beneath his breath about Nepeta even DARING to use his cape as some sort of plaything. He dared not to confront her about it since it would have inevitably led to Equius getting involved and the seadweller didn’t want to be crushed or torn apart limb from limb, thank you very much.

And that is how Sollux found him: curled up and mumbling under his breath. The yellow-blood sighed before seating himself on the pile next to his moirail.

“What'2 up THII2 tiime, ED?” Sollux lisped, laying a hand on Eridan’s shoulder.

Eridan looked up at Sollux, pouting for Alternia. 

“That olivve-blooded furry troll used my cape as a plaything. It has peasant-blooded clawwmarks all ovver it!” Eridan lifted the cape to show him and true to his word, the end of the cape was shredded.

"You can alway2 alchemiize another!” Sollux reasoned, papping Eridan’s cheek gently.

"Yeah, but this one’s special. It’s the one you alchemized for me.” Eridan grumbled, climbing into Sollux’s lap as he sometimes did.

Sollux wrapped his arms around his friend and rocked him gently in the embrace.

"Huh. Well II can alchemiize another for you my2elf, II 2uppo2e.” Sollux papped Eridan with a gentle rhythm on his cheek.

"Thank you, Sol.” Eridan smiled. “You’re a good'un.”

"Yeah, well, II gue22 II have a good moiiraiil two keep me that way.”

"Oh you..!” Eridan grinned. He felt lucky to have such an amazing moirail to make him feel better.

Eridan held up a hand with two fingers spread apart. Sollux did the same and completed the diamond gesture, chuckling softly as Eridan nuzzled him happily.

Eridan took off Sollux’s glasses and gazed into his eyes sincerely.

"Pale for you, nerd.”

"Yeah, well II’m pale for you too, fii2hbreath.”

Eridan swatted Sollux softly and the psionic troll giggled, and the two roughhoused in the wand pile until they fell asleep together, huffing with tiredness and laughter.


End file.
